Mon rêve impossible
by Miyuki-Horanai
Summary: J'aimerais en faire autant. Continuer ma vie sans me soucier de rien. C'est comme un rêve pour moi. Un but à atteindre. C'est ça. Un rêve impossible à accomplir. Dans un monde comme le mien en tout cas. Dans quelques heures, le destin de deux enfants sera scellé. Dans quelques heures, aura lieu la moison.


Voila, ma première fanfiction. J'ai le trac, je l'avoue ... Bon, cette fiction raconte l'histoire du garçon du district 4, comment il vivait avant les jeux, comment il s'est fait moissonné, sa rencontre avec Marina, sa "partenaire" de district et enfin, le plus triste, leur mort à tous les deux.

Voila, en gros c'est ça. L'histoire est racontée par le petit tribut à qui j'ai donné le prénom de l'acteur qui le joue dans le film. Par contre, je lui aie créé un nom de famille tout comme Marina.

Sur ce, j'arrête de vous embêter (en éspérant que j'ai des lecteurs car les tributs du district 4 des 74ème Hunger Games n'ont pas l'air d'être très appréciés...) et voici le premier chapitre !

P.S. : Dans cette fanfiction, les tributs du district 4 ne sont pas des carrières.

* * *

"Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept...

Sept ricochets. Je regarde d'un oeil vide l'eau du lac se troubler puis revenir à son état d'origine. Calme. Imperturbable. Le lac reprend le cours de sa longue vie, comme si de rien n'était.

J'aimerais en faire autant. Continuer ma vie sans me soucier de rien. C'est comme un rêve pour moi. Un but à atteindre. C'est ça, un rêve impossible à accomplir. Dans un monde comme le mien en tout cas. Dans quelques heures, le destin de deux enfants sera scellé. Dans quelques heures, aura lieu la moisson".

"Huit heures moins quinze. Mince, j'ai perdu trop de temps à rêvasser. À cette heure ci, tout le district doit se diriger vers la grand place. Je lache les quelques galets que je m'apprétais à lancer quelques secondes plus tôt puis m'élance vers la forêt et repère bien vite le petit chemin que j'utilise toujours pour me rendre au lac. Celui-ci, c'est moi qui l'ai découvert. C'était une nuit de pleine lune. Il n'y avait aucun nuage. Je m'étais égaré dans la forêt, désireux de semer le poissonnier qui s'était élancé à ma poursuite après que je lui ai dérobé un saumon. Les branches feuillues des arbres cachaient totalement l'astre de la nuit. J'avançais à tâtons, avec pour seuls guides le toucher et l'odorat. Moi qui n'était aucunement habitué à mettre ces deux sens en pratique...

Quand soudain, comme par magie, la lune m'est apparue très clairement, se reflétant dans l'eau d'un lac. J'étais sorti de la forêt. Epuisé, je m'étais écroulé sur le sable doux, près de l'eau scintillante et cristalline. Depuis, j'y retourne chaque jour, seul endroit où je me sente chez moi.

Je n'ai pas de maison. Je n'ai pas de parents non plus. Ils sont morts flageolés sur la place publique - épargnez-moi ces regards pleins de pitié ! Alors je vis au jour le jour, pillant le poisson que les pêcheurs ramènent au port et dérobant le pain râssi que vendent les vieux au marché noir. Voila mon alimentation : Pain moisi et poisson. Ce doit être pour cela que je ne suis pas très bien bâtit. Comparé aux garçons de ma classe, je suis très petit. Je mesure à peine un mètre cinquante. J'ai des cheveux blonds frisés dont j'ai horreur et des taches de rousseur sur tous le visage.

Les gens me fuient comme la peste, qu'ils soient adultes ou enfants. Certains m'insultent, d'autres me lancent des pierres. Plus d'une fois j'ai failli me faire attraper par les Pacificateurs".

"J'arrive sur la place publique. La foule se presse. Je me fraye tant bien que mal un chemin vers le rassemblement de garçons. Certaines personnes me remarquent et affichent une mine de dégout. D'autres me gratifient d'un sourire suffisant. Ceux-ci ne m'atteignent pas. La moisson commence. Un homme excentrique tout de vert vêtu nous souhaite de "Joyeux Hunger Games". Je ne vois pas comment cela peut être joyeux. L'homme se dirige vers la boule de verre contenant la dizaine de milliers de papier, chacun comportant le nom de l'une des filles ici présentes. Il en pioche un, le lit, tout cela très lentement. Il clame alors le prénom de la malheureuse".

- Marina Hawkins ! "S'exclame-t-il de sa voix cassée.

Un brouhaha s'élève. Certaines personnes se regardent d'un air afligé. La jeune fille tout juste moisonnée s'avance doucement, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle faisait. Une femme hurle".

-Marina ! Marina ! Non !

"La dénommée Marina se retourne et tente veinement de se jeter dans les bras de la femme pleurant maintenant à chaudes larmes. Les Pacificateurs les prennent toutes les deux par le bras et enmènent la moisonnée sur l'estrade. Le gus vert l'accueille d'une main se voulant chaleureuse et la hisse jusqu'en haut des marches de l'escalier de béton. Elle est désormais face au public. Tout cela m'a fatigué. Je cesse de regarder l'estrade et fixe mes pieds, puis ferme les yeux dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de repos. J'écoute toujours l'homme du Capitole mais cette fois-ci, d'une oreille très distrète. Je suis maintenant dans l'état de somnolence. Je suis entre le monde des rêves et celui des vivants. Soudain, un grand silence remplace le vacarme qui dominait la place publique quelques secondes plus tôt. Je relève la tête, intrigué. De nombreuses personnes me fixent. Pourquoi ? Un garçon à côté de moi me donne un coup de coude douloureux. Enfin, je comprends".

- Ethan O'Donnel !

"Le monde autour de moi s'est arrêté. Le temps semble s'être stoppé net. Mon prénom vient d'être tiré au sort... Je viens d'être... Moissonné ? Le temps que je digère la nouvelle, l'homme vert a encore pronnoncé mon nom. Voyant que je ne réagis pas, des Pacificateurs viennent vers moi. L'un d'eux me prend par le bras. Je relève brusquement la tête. Découvrant mon visage, il me regarde du genre : On se connaît ? Aïe ! Je viens d'être moissonné **et** reconnu par les Pacificateurs. Avec tout ces vols que j'ai commis, je crois que je suis bon pour la prison à vie. Puis son regard change d'aspect et nous nous dirigeons vers l'estrade sous le regard impatient de l'homme vert. J'entends des bribes de paroles comme": Bien fait !" Ou bien": Il ne nous reviendra pas celui-là, tant mieux !

"Je marche jusqu'à l'estrade et je lance un dernier regard au Pacificateur. Celui-ci semble s'être résigné à me dénoncer. Il doit se dire que les tributs dans l'arène se chargeront de m'éliminer".

"Je monte une par une les marches de l'escalier de béton pour arriver à son point culminant. Une fois en haut de la tribune, je prends la main manucurée de vernis à ongle vert foncé que me tend cet homme impatient du Capitole. Je fais maintenant face au public".

-Veuillez applaudir nos deux courageux tributs !

"Personne n'applaudit. Pour la fille. Le maire de notre district entame alors son long discours sur l'histoire de Panem. Je n'écoute pas. Je l'ai assez entendu. J'appréhende les semaines à venir.

Que va-t-il advenir de moi ?

Reverais-je le lac ? La mer ?

Non... Un petit enfant comme moi ne peut pas éspérer revenir vivant des Hunger Games.

Une demi-heure plus tard, son discours terminé, la maire se tourne vers nous - les deux tributs - et nous fait signe de nous serrer la main. J'ai alors l'occasion de regarder cette fille plus attentivement. Grande, en tout cas, plus que moi, elle possède un teint mat et de longs cheveux noirs tréssés. Cette fille, Marina, je la connais. Tout le monde la connais. Elle est très douée dans la confection de pièges en tout genres. Elle est appréciée des professeurs ainsi que des élèves. Tout le contraire de moi. Les contraires s'attirent dit-on. C'est vraiment le destin. En la regardant de plus près, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a perdu des couleurs. Elle a les mains moites et son regard trahit l'anxieté".

"Peu de temps après, on nous enmène dans l'hotel de justice. On nous sépare et nous conduis chacun dans une pièce où on nous dit d'attendre que nos proches viennent nous souhaiter bonne chance. On me laisse dans la salle luxueuse et on referme les portes. Je me laisse tomber sur la canapé de velours rouge. Je n'ai pas de proches. J'ai une demi-heure pour réfléchir à ce qui m'attend. L'idée de m'échapper me vient soudain à l'esprit, cependant, j'écarte tout de suite cette possibilité en remarquant des caméras dans les coins du plafon me fixant sans bouger. Une demi-heure plus tard, des Pacificateurs viennent me chercher. Ils ont fait de même pour Marina. Celle-ci essaie de se montrer forte, en vain. Je vois bien qu'elle a pleuré. Les sillons de larmes sur ses joues le prouvent. Nous avançons dans les couloirs tapissés de papiers peints somptueux jusqu'à arriver devant deux grandes portes de bois blindés".

-Baissez la tête et ne la relevez sous aucun prétexte, "dit alors l'homme excentrique du Capitole qui nous avait suivis depuis la tribune.

Les Pacificateurs ouvrent les portes et la puissante clarté du dehors nous éblouis soudain. Une horde de photographes et de caméramen nous attaquent à l'aide de leurs flashes éblouissants. Je garde la tête baissée, comme nous l'a ordonné l'homme vert quelques secondes plus tôt. Calm comme le lac. Impassible, inaccessible. Nous montons - Marina, l'homme du Capitole et moi - dans la navette du district 4.

Prochain arrêt : La Capitole.


End file.
